


新婚快乐

by NACHTTTTT



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 双猫男 BL NTR 流血 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NACHTTTTT/pseuds/NACHTTTTT
Summary: 非全龄BL  双猫男  护月之民x逐日之民NTR  下药  捆绑 恋足 流血 心理扭曲日猫的烙印对象是一位暮晖龙男月猫是日猫的前男友疯批变态白魔月猫x生产采集系不擅战斗日猫╳庆祝5.2男角色终于能穿婚纱√就是想撕猫男婚纱肉柴，注意避雷——
Relationships: 日猫的烙印对象是一位暮晖龙男 月猫是日猫的前男友 疯批变态白魔月猫x生产采集系不擅战斗日猫
Kudos: 3





	新婚快乐

一辆由白色典礼陆行鸟拉着的棚车驶进了薰衣草苗圃，停在了一对新婚小情侣的新房前。今天的黑衣森林从十二神大圣堂到冒险者居住区都是令人舒服的碧空天。

身着燕尾礼服的敖龙族男性先从陆行鸟棚车上下来，转身又将车内的伴侣扶了下来，动作绅士令人联想到他以后一定会是个好丈夫。

被扶下车的后者是一位穿着纯白色典礼纱裙的猫魅族男性，虽然体格有那么点精壮，可是在敖龙族伴侣的面前仍显得很娇小。逐日之民绿宝石一样的眼瞳在阳光下更是令自己的爱人着迷，龙男吻了吻猫魅男子的额头，两人一同穿过院子里的鲁冰花丛，走进了那幢他们即将开始幸福生活的小屋。

关上房门，龙男一脸温柔地看着眼前的新娘，“这身礼裙很适合你亲爱的，很美。”

“好啦好啦如果不是你一定要我穿……”猫魅男子被爱人调情，有那么些不好意思了。

“不过这种礼裙，如果不是找了裁缝，估计会勒得不能走路了，就是这样的”他害羞到开始转移了话题，又试着去在自己后背上摸索着礼裙的拉链，龙男见自己的伴侣在吃力地试图将礼裙换下来，便一把从后面将他抱住了。

“我来帮你。”

“……好”

高大的敖龙族男性从背侧透过轻薄的头纱，能隐约看到爱人通红的脸颊，以及那一对因为害羞几乎快要贴到脑袋上的猫耳朵。

这时通讯珠的声音突然急促地响了，龙男腾出一只手，接起了通讯珠。

……

随着通讯珠另外一边的通话，龙男的表情渐渐凝重了起来。

“太抱歉了亲爱的，很紧急我必须马上出去一趟，我的学生在迷宫里遇到了危险。”

“没关系的，你快去吧，接下来的事情我来打理就好了。”

“真的抱歉，这个周末我会好好补偿你的。”龙男将手覆上爱人的柔软的浅金色头发上，一边是新婚的喜悦，但另一边是刻不容缓的求救。

“今天晚上回来吃饭就好啦，你自己也小心，记得带齐你的药和暗物质……”在爱人絮叨又不舍的叮嘱下，龙男即刻背起了武器，急匆匆地出门了。

和爱人临时又匆忙的道别令猫魅男子轻叹了一口气，随即他转身提着礼裙移动到客厅的镜子前，再一次尝试着寻找礼裙背后的拉链。毕竟他也很清楚一脚踩到裙摆就能将晚上准备晚餐的活计全部搞砸。

就在他笨拙地试图撇开头纱即将成功摸到拉链的时候，突然的敲门声打断了他的动作。

匆匆忙忙去开门而踩到裙摆差点令他直接平地摔，“果然，我就说你走的这么急一定是忘记了带什么——”，但是在打开门的一瞬间，猫魅男子的表情凝固了。

并不是他忘记带东西的爱人，而是漆黑的头发和那张皮笑肉不笑的脸，明明是个白魔法师却一直把自己藏在一身压抑的黑袍子里，是他想拼命忘掉的那个疯子——他的前男友。

门外护月之民圆而幽深的金色眼瞳里，映照出了还穿着礼裙一脸惊讶和防备的自己，逐渐紧张起来的氛围警示他不能再做过多判断立刻关门，一定要将这个不速之客拒之门外。

但是穿着拖尾纱裙行动不便的新娘还是慢了一步，门外人一只脚直接抵住了门板，就着门缝一推就挤进了这间屋子。

两人就这样在沉默中对视了几秒，一个尾巴不安地翘着炸了毛，威胁着，一个像即将得手了的猎人，死死地盯着这只眼瞳漂亮，又比他矮了半个脑袋的小猫咪。

“今天真美啊小美人，可为什么，这么不欢迎我？”入侵者先开了口。

“我们已经结束了吧，你还来找我有什么事？”

月猫听到他逐客的话语，摸着自己薄薄的嘴唇，满脸的讥讽，笑了。“听说我的小猫咪烙印了，我就不能来看望一下？真无情啊你这人。”

“和你没关系，赶紧给我滚出……唔……”擅长战斗的月猫还是抢先了一步，吻住了那张想要骂他的嘴巴，一只手捏住了他的下巴，另一只手揽住被礼裙包裹着的腰肢贴向自己，舌头灵活地撬开了这个逐日之民平整的牙齿，探进深处交缠着深吻。

被吻着的人知道，不久之前，和他还是恋人关系的时候，他也是这样和月猫接吻，但是现在，他是已经和现任伴侣烙印了的人，这让他对这个前任的气息无比抗拒，但是他又不敢过分拒绝这个疯子，生怕他突然做出可怕的举动，只能被动地接受这个不情愿的吻，脑子里努力想着之后如何让对方赶紧离开。

就在月猫舌头上的倒刺又一次扫过他的口腔内壁的时候，他感觉到那人将一粒什么东西用舌头推到了自己的舌根，他慌乱地推开月猫，一只手抹断了嘴角牵出来的银丝。

不知是这身繁复的礼裙让他的动作变得束手束脚，还是刚刚的深吻太过突然，没等他反应过来，月猫突然捏着他的下巴抬了起来，强迫他咽下刚刚送进他嘴里的那粒东西，直到怀中人推拒的力气逐渐地弱了下来，月猫终于肯松开了手。

看着眼前的新娘因无力而跪倒在地上，慌张地颤抖着，不想放弃地用手抠着，想要干呕出刚刚咽下去的东西，月猫笑得更加嘲讽了，“没用的，小猫咪一会应该就会夹着尾巴求我了，哎呀你别瞪着我看，为什么不站起来啊？是哪里不舒服?嗯？还有刚刚是不是想赶我走啊，你怎么总想着做出令伤我心的事情呢?”

“客套的话就免了吧，之前分手的事……我也有错，我是真的对你道歉，所以，请你……嗯……今天请你离开好吗?”被下了药的小猫咪察觉到自己身体已经慢慢地不受控制了， 甚至嘴巴里说出的话，脑袋里想着的事，都在一点一点地被一种特殊的感觉蚕食着，但是他还在做最后的尝试，想着如何拒绝这个疯子才能别再被找麻烦，可惜这个可能性已经为零了。

月猫将他这些微小的变化看在眼里，从抗拒，到无力，到脸上渐渐地浮现出红晕，再到急促起来的呼吸，成功，眼前这只不擅长战斗的小猫咪根本不是他的对手，他已经逃不掉了。

穿着礼裙的新娘被月猫整个打横抱了起来，轻柔地放在了客厅沙发上。月猫抚着他染上情欲的脸颊，手指穿插过他的浅金色头发，柔柔地顺过去像是在安抚，摸得他很舒服，就好像刚刚月猫没在做下药这等龌龊事，而是很久以前的他在照顾自己这个身体不舒服的恋人。

直到这只小猫咪感觉到月猫的一只手探进了裙摆里，顺着小腿一路摸上了他的花边长袜，再向上，把手伸进薄薄的蕾丝打底短裙隔着内裤把玩着他逐渐精神起来的性器，他才从那一刻温柔的错觉中清醒过来，这个疯子不用说一定是来折腾自己的，但是意识到这些已经并没有什么用了。他现在就像一个穿着漂亮礼服任人摆布的人偶，整个身体沉重得没有一丝力气，又发烫令自己无比难受。他只能眼睁睁的看着月猫抽掉了长袜上装饰的缎带，握在手里沉醉地深嗅了几口，转而用缎带将自己的双手牢牢地捆了起来。

“放……放开……我……”

逐日之民绿宝石色的竖瞳像被蒙上了一层水汽，嘴里颤抖着说出拒绝的话，双手毫无用处的挣扎，绯红的小脸上是被情欲浸透了的表情，让看着这一切的月猫只感觉脑袋里某个神经突突地在跳。

“他很快……很快……就会回来，你最好……”

“你这是在恐吓我?”

被对方用现任伴侣威胁的怒气和突然爆发的兽性涌了上来，想到他和另外一个人在床上交合，想到他事后一脸幸福地抱着他的烙印伴侣而不是自己，月猫差一点完全失去耐心想直接把他肏死以宣示主权。

深吸一口气后，月猫喉结滚动似乎在吞下刚刚险些爆发出来的施虐欲。

呲啦——

一阵布料被撕开的声音在客厅里回响着十分刺耳，繁复的裙摆被月猫撕去了大半，露出了因为刚刚被抽掉了缎带而松松垮垮快要从大腿处滑下来的长袜。数缕残破轻柔的裙摆落在地上，月猫举起其中一片，似笑非笑地松开手，让残破的布料从上方飘坠到这只小猫咪的脸上，又让另外几片挂在那双线条优美的腿上，像是在玩着飘散雪花的游戏。

本来这位猫魅男性就对于自己穿典礼纱裙的纪念日羞到不行，被月猫用这样的方式羞辱，他一方面想大骂这个变态幼稚的行径，另一方面真的羞愤到想去死。但是渐渐他发现，他的身体比他想象得要下流又诚实得多，他感觉到股间的湿润和胯间的酸胀，不知是药物作用，还是因为眼前这只该死的月猫、这一切的始作俑者，亦或是两者兼有。

没了外面大裙摆的掩盖，就只剩下了勉强遮住臀部长度的蕾丝衬裙，此时那里已经被挺立性器撑起了一座小丘，这只小猫咪的下体该露的地方都露了，不该露的地方动手撕掉碍事的衣物就好了。

没有理会小猫咪因为挣扎而被缎带摩得发红的手腕，月猫突然发现撕开布料的、破坏的声音居然能给他带来一丝莫名的快感，于是他继续一点点地扯烂了小猫咪的蕾丝衬裙和包裹着饱满臀肉的内裤，整具淫荡又美丽的身体映在那双疯狂的金瞳里，他抓着脚踝将小猫咪新娘的双腿大开，迫使他最隐秘的地方向自己毫无保留地暴露出来，粉嫩的未被过多使用的性器藏在并不算浓密的耻毛下面，虽然这一片已经湿得一塌糊涂，但后穴还在渗出的清液就像是在邀请这个罪魁祸首快点来把他的肉洞填满。

一向喜欢折磨人的月猫这会并不急着进入，他想看到更多身下这个人一改纯情的拒绝转而求着想要被狠肏的样子。月猫用指尖沾着后穴涌出的爱液，描着他的耻骨形状，摩挲着这只小猫咪大腿内侧光滑的肌肤，然后抬起他的一条腿，脱掉了这位新娘脚上的小高跟礼鞋。

月猫隔着纯白的长袜舔舐轻咬着他的脚踝、骨节和脚趾，一丝丝的痒像蛛丝从那只被爱抚的脚蔓延到他的全身，挟着情欲将他逼到崩溃的边缘，他想逃，他想用力把这个漆黑的疯子一脚踹开，可此时他的力气在药力作用下被抽得干干净净，不论是哪一个身体部位，每一下挣扎的动作反倒像是在调情。

月猫布满倒刺的舌头刮蹭着长袜的布料发出细细的沙沙声，尖牙时不时地刺进脚踝处薄薄的皮肉，他在努力压制着这股被身下人挑起的情欲，以免接下来下手过重，同时想着如何好好惩罚这个喜新厌旧和别人烙印就想着把自己从生命里赶走的坏猫。

如果当初没在野外一个天赐将这只忘记潜行被野怪追着打的小猫救下来，如果不是这小猫把最新的署着名字的装备塞给自己，自己现在也不会像这样痛苦。月猫记得，自己将猎来的活蹦乱跳的力山羊，割了几块肉下来交给这小猫去练习烹饪，再用白魔法将它恢复，告诉他需要的时候直接去割就不用辛苦狩猎了，他说自己残忍、滥用白魔法；自己用在讨伐中牺牲掉的队友尸体制成肥料种出阿泽玛玫瑰，送他，他说自己是疯子、变态，最后一次在床上因为尖牙咬破脖子把他弄疼了的时候，他忍无可忍，破口大骂，骂他是活该永远在黑暗里偷猎的护月之民……

“死变态……你个疯子……你给我停下、停……啊——！”

身下人咒骂的话语再一次被拔高了调的呻吟打断了，月猫没再玩弄他的脚，转而将手从礼裙胸口前的那一道缝隙里伸了进去，他揉捏着藏在洁白布料下面的平坦却又饱满的胸部，极佳的手感令他感觉自己的下面也在慢慢地精神了起来。月猫恶意地挑拨上面的乳粒，揉搓、按压，直到圆圆的小粒变硬，左边玩够了就来照顾右边，看着他胸口透过礼裙布料顶起来了小小的两个点，月猫心满意足地咬了上去。

“好痒……别碰……嗯啊——别、别咬了！”

此时的推拒在月猫看来就是邀请，他就是有着隔着衣物调戏折磨恋人的恶趣味，隔着衣料接触不到肌肤的尖牙，就能让啃咬微微的痛变成无法缓解的痒，难以承受的痒从皮肤渗进骨髓，足以将圣者拖进欲望的泥潭。他喜欢看着被捆起来的恋人止不住泪，扭着身体求他，求他用更深的痛冲刷掉和情欲一起折磨人的痒，更何况今天的小猫在药物作用下被强制发情，他的身体已经完全不能由他自己做主了。

月猫嘴巴照顾着上面的乳粒，下面用两根手指就着爱液插进了粉嫩的穴口扩张，指尖直触到肉穴深处，他按压着那点不易被找到的凸起，一次触碰，就收获对方一次双腿的扭动和内壁的绞紧，以及勾上他手臂尾巴的拂扫拍打，还有颤抖着的淫叫，没几下，这只小猫咪的小腹上就沾到了自己吐出来的白浊，而压在他身上的月猫，黑袍子衬得点点白色更是显眼。

月猫见找到了这个小猫的敏感点，用手指就让他高潮了一次，便抬起头贴着他的耳朵低语，“你应该，求我快点肏你。”像是把毒液注进猎物身体的蜘蛛，情欲是束缚猎物的网，难耐的痒会渐渐溶解猎物的理智，最后心甘情愿地被吃的骨头也不剩。

“我……不……嗯，我不——啊啊啊别、按那里啊，我求你……”

“求我什么?说完整。”月猫隔着凌乱的头纱，用嘴唇蹭着对方耳尖的那撮毛发，直将那对毛色温柔的耳朵蹭到塌下去。

“……”

月猫见他憋红了的脸却还在不肯放下最后一丝尊严说出那个下流的词语，索性故意舔起他那一小块从礼裙露出的锁骨，控制着倒刺的力道，情欲带来的敏感让被舔着的小猫仿佛痒得在处刑。

“啊啊啊——求你……肏我！”

“求我快把你弄脏，求我把你填满，求我让你怀上我的孩子，说吧。”月猫继续强迫着这位新娘说出更肮脏的话，一边扯开礼裙领子轻吻着他的脖子，他感觉到月猫又浓又长的睫毛扫在他的脸颊上，像是故意要让他更痒。

“把我弄脏……求你了，把我填满……唔……让我怀上你的孩子……”

“唔啊——不要再进来了！出去……出去啊——”

“呜呜……太大了，求你慢一点”

“真的……要坏了、喵啊——”

温热黏滑的内壁将自己紧紧地包裹住，甚至几次磨过深处的那一点，月猫都感觉到被夹得有些疼又有些爽，差点就缴械在里面了。

身下的小猫咪终于发出了喵声的媚叫，穴肉热情地攀附着他的性器，吸到他头皮发麻，这让月猫的呼吸也渐渐地急了起来。于是他伸出右手，覆上了那双被缎带束着的手上，又摸索着和其中一只手十指紧紧扣在了一起，就像不久之前他们还是恋人的时候，他夺走这个小猫咪的第一次那样，试探着，安慰着，鼓励着对方。月猫闭着眼睛，额头上沁出细小的汗珠，掌心的交叠勾起了些许从前的回忆，但是转瞬又被突如其来的绞紧打断了。

“怎么比以前还紧，这么久了，难道你都没勾引过你老公来肏你吗?”

月猫嘴上说着风凉话，身下的动作也完全没有要放过这只小猫咪的意思，他另外一只手按住对方的腰，每一次都整根深挺着从无法合上的穴口戳进去，又完全抽出来带出一点粉红的肠肉，肉穴不断产生的爱液因为猛烈地抽插而泛出细小的泡沫，淫靡的声音充满了这间新婚情侣的小屋，外来者入侵的气味的侵占了这间屋子本该温馨的气息，两人交合的样子全部被映在刚刚的更衣镜里。

被强迫着进行这场性事的小猫咪已经完全不想再去抵抗了，有那么一瞬间，他想如果自己能小心一点，如果他能预见这个疯子在新婚当天就准备下药强奸他，或许他不会开门，就不会被这样羞辱折磨，这会镜子里应该是他已经换下纱裙在准备晚餐的样子了。

月猫性器上的倒刺刮蹭着他柔嫩的内壁，龟头直捣那个隐秘的小点，酸胀以及快要被撕裂了的钝痛盖过了先前的痒，敏感点被特别照顾产生了更为致命的快感，将他的每一块骨头穿透、敲碎，散开了的酥麻感觉流遍全身，彻底粉碎了他的理智，恍惚间他感觉自己的时间在逆流，他漂浮到了几个星时前的十二神大圣堂，高大的敖龙族伴侣温柔的抱住他，赞美他漂亮的眼睛，赞美他穿着漂亮的纱裙，在十二神的祝福下说出以后我来保护你的誓言。

被奸到失神的小猫咪对着月猫，叫出了他敖龙族伴侣的名字，因高潮而绯红的脸上露出几分幸福的神色。

身下的人在高潮中叫了另外一个人的名字，月猫愣住了，他感觉到无名的怒火在脑海里的某个角落被点燃了，伴随着对方情动的呻吟更是令这场怒火在他的意识里迅速蔓延开来。他感觉自己不论做了什么都是被抛弃掉的垃圾，没有人在心里为他留下一席之地，哪怕是他正占据着这个人的身体，这种情况是无论如何他都不能忍受的，更是他所认为的背叛——

“呃啊啊啊啊——”

被操干着的小猫咪突然发出了痛苦的惨叫，手上的剧痛将他的意识拉扯了回来，月猫骨节泛着白的那只手极其用力，颤抖着指缝间是对方扭曲的指节。被折断手指的小猫咪一直都不明白，为什么一个治疗师会有这么变态的手劲。

手掌，手腕，没有一处逃过月猫那只手钢钳一样大力的摧残，先前两个人的性事逐渐变成了单方面的施虐。月猫发现，给他的痛苦越多，他就会把自己夹得更舒服，最后月猫实在忍不住全部释放在这只小猫咪的体内了。逐日之民刚刚还是绯红的脸颊，此时已经因为剧痛渐渐开始苍白了，嘴唇的血色黯淡消失，哆嗦着想要吐出求饶的话语。

“果然我怎么样都不会被你记住是吗？”月猫怒极反笑，从小猫咪的身体里退了出来，又轻轻地擦去他因为过于痛苦流下的生理泪水。

“我们……既然早就分开了……求你忘了我吧……”

月猫认定了眼前这个人心里已经完全没有自己了，这个小猫咪说的每一个字，都在他的意识里化作不甘、愤怒、嫉妒以及过量的痛苦，一刻不停地在灼烧他。而这只被折磨得残破不堪的小猫咪，更没有预料到接下来的时间他将在地狱中度过。

一块切割工整的力山羊肉放在砧板上，乌黑发的猫魅收起了刀，又将切好新薯交给身旁一只淡金发的猫魅，用黑夜醋调味，用黑夜胡椒点缀的肉香充盈在厨房里，生膻的羊肉在一对猫魅族情侣的手中成了美味的烤肉排，最后两人对着一桌丰盛的晚餐，说着“我开动了！”。

但是当那只淡金发的猫魅听见力山羊的嚎叫和再生白魔法的声音时，他又发现自己身处在一间崭新的薰衣草苗圃小屋里，客厅里有能映照出全身的镜子，还有柔软的、能够让他伸展躺下的皮革沙发，沙发上躺着一个双腿遍布伤痕，还在不停地渗出鲜血的猫魅，他茫然又慌张地看着眼前的一切，突然感觉到令他颤抖的剧痛，痛感来自他的双手，他正想抬起双手寻找疼痛的原因，又看到了自己赤裸着的、被刀刃划出无数裂痕伤口还在渗血的双腿。

他惊恐地想叫出来，想求救，但是嘴巴被一条白色带着精美暗纹的布带勒住了，他闭上眼尽量不去看这一诡异的场景，他告诉自己这一定是一个噩梦，但是耳边却又清楚地听到，刀子划开肉的声音，一个男人惨叫的声音，还有再生白魔法的声音。

几种声音诡异地混在一起，他感觉自己要崩溃、要疯掉了，在即将疯狂的边缘，下一秒就要失足坠落了。这时耳边的声音戛然而止，突如其来的安静之中，他听到一个男子的轻笑，并对他说了句“新婚快乐”。

淡金发的猫魅睁开了眼，发现自己躺在卧室柔软干净的床上，面前的敖龙族男子一脸担心地看着他，“亲爱的，你做噩梦了？”

“好像是——唔头好痛！”猫魅男子想坐起来却突然察觉自己虽然盖了被子，但其实是一丝不挂。正当他疑惑自己是怎么迷迷糊糊裸睡到现在的时候，他又闻到了厨房飘来的肉排香。

猫魅男子回过神，突然想到自己还要准备晚餐来着，可为什么就这样一觉睡到了自己爱人回来的时间，他面带歉意地问到：“那个……真对不起，厨房的食物是？你准备的？”

“呃？我刚刚安顿好我的学生回来，难道那些不是你做的吗？”

两个一脸疑惑的新婚情侣，谁也没有注意到埋在院子里沾满血、残破的典礼纱裙布料。

-Fin-


End file.
